Thanks For the Memories
by wanderlustlights
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS AU story... Bella and Emmett have been together for about two years now, but could Emmett be rethinking their relationship and wanting someone else, aka Rosalie Hale, who is dating Edward Masen? What will Bella do now? Chapter 8 up n
1. Switchblades and Infidelity

**A/N: **okay, so I'm starting a new story here. And hopefully it all turns out right, and goes the way I want, ugh, I dunno, things don't always go as planned. Who knows, maybe this time it'll actually go right…? Well, anyways, read, k? K, thanks. And enjoy, everybody! Very different story from everything else on here, if I do say so myself. But that could just be one author's opinion. I dunno.

**Oh, and by the way**, I've decided to name everything after Fall Out Boy stuff. In other words, the name of the story is a Fall Out Boy song, and so will be all the chapter titles. Because, I—personally—LOVE Fall Out Boy. They're pretty much my favorite band, so yeah… Even if you don't really like them too much, please still read it…. Enjoy, my loverlies!

I'm going to do my best to stick with Bella's POV and not go around switching it all the time. But if it just so happens that I find it absolutely necessary, I may need to break my rule. I dunno…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight or New Moon. The genius behind those masterpieces would be Stephenie Meyer.

**Oh, p.s…: **This is an **A**lternate **U**niverse story. You have been warned… dun dun dun…! -creepy music-

"Thanks For the Memories" One night and one more time 

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

"_He tastes like you only sweeter"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: "Switchblades and Infidelity" 

"So anyways, where would you want to go tonight for our date? I was thinking about this little Italian restaurant I saw in Port Angeles when I was shopping there a few weeks ago. What do you think about that? Sound good?" I looked up at Emmett hopefully.

And surprisingly, he wasn't paying attention. At all. He actually wasn't even looking at me. What the _hell_…?

I waved my hand in front of his face a few times, trying to gain his attention. "What? Huh? What happened?" he asked, clearly dazed, and turned his gaze back to me, shaking out his head. Alright. Something was _definitely_ going on here. And I was determined to find out just what it was.

So I looked in the direction his head had been in. And there sat Rosalie Hale, in all her glory. It was obvious that it was _her_ that Emmett had been staring at.

I had never really thought much about her before today, just that she was super beautiful—which, I'll admit, had made me a tad jealous at first, but I'd quickly gotten over it. But now I just wanted to go up to her and tear her into a million little pieces.

Hey, that's what happens when you see her as your boyfriend's potential love interest. You just don't mess with Bella Swan. Not when it comes to her relationships, anyways.

It's true, I wouldn't mind seeing her trip or do something at least embarrassing every once in a while, but still, I had never actually _hated_ her before…

Rosalie was the typical popular girl of Forks High School. She'd won Homecoming queen _and_ been voted prom queen, too. Ugh. I don't know why everyone liked her so much. Sure, she was beautiful on the outside, but completely ugly on the inside. (If you ask me, anyway. I'm sure that there has to be _someone_ out there who could stand being around her for more than a few minutes at a time.)

In the words of Tim Mahoney's "Theme Song," _You're looking at yourself in the mirror, seems like that's all your about, you're acting like a bitch out of water, you still haven't figured it out. And what a waste of a pretty face, I can see right through you…_

Yup, totally fits her…

Anyway, I was sitting there, staring at Rosalie. She was pretty much laughing her ass off, and smiling way too much for her own good. It was as I was glaring at her that I first noticed _him._ He was… _gorgeous, _to say the least. No one should be allowed to be _that_ insanely beautiful.

The boy had really untidy bronze-colored hair. His insanely green eyes contrasted beautifully with his somewhat fair-toned skin. He was—to tell the absolute truth—breathtaking.

Isn't it amazing how you can find someone so attractive without even knowing their personality _at all_?

So there you go, the both of them together, both beautiful. Ergo, they made the perfect couple. Ugh.

Now if only I could get my boyfriend here to stop scamming on the mysterious beautiful boy's girlfriend, then the situation would be perfectly fine.

Oh my god! My _boyfriend_! Gorgeous, perfect, loving _Emmett_…! What was I thinking? I should _not_ be having these thoughts _at all_. I mean, talk about hypocritical. Here I was, scolding _him_ for looking at some other girl, when I was the one thinking about the guy sitting right across from her…! Wow. There is something seriously wrong with me lately. Because, honestly, I never _was _one for hypocrisy.

I don't know. Maybe it's just the thought of Emmett looking at some other girl. Because let me tell you, that was no ordinary look you give your friends. Oh no, that look that _he_ had on his face was… lust. I could see it in his lingering stare.

It was as I was realizing this that I practically started hyperventilating.

"Bella?" I faintly heard my name being called, but I couldn't find any breath; I wouldn't be able to answer the voice even if I'd really wanted to. I was too focused on my other thoughts.

Oh my god. What's going on? Is Emmett _actually_ rethinking our relationship??? No, he _couldn't_ be… I mean, we've been together since ninth grade…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pretty much love at first sight when we'd met, right at the beginning of freshman year at Forks High School. I'd just gotten dumped by my boyfriend of seven months—Mike Newton was the vile jerk's name—and Emmett had see me crying (Mike was kissing some girl—not too far from me—up against a locker and I'd burst out in tears immediately. Let me tell you, it _sooooo_ wasn't pretty…).

"Are you okay?" he'd asked sincerely, sneaking up on me from behind and making me jump in fright. It was amazing how he towered over me, even then, with his height—although, back then, it was only a few inches, considering the fact that he hadn't had his HUGE growth spurt yet, but still…

I looked to where he was standing next to me and was all of a sudden even _more_ at a loss for words than I already had been from seeing Mike and his whore.

"Uh… I… I, er…" I had to stop before I lost all my breath and ended up passing out. That'd be seriously bad. I'd have to be taken to the hospital or something, and Charlie would _surely_ hear about it… I took a huge breath, and continued to stare at the cute guy who was now in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, but this time it was followed by a chuckle.

Oh my god. He was probably thinking I was retarded or something.

I shook out my head, and tried to regain my coherent thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine," I told him with a nod of my head.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still smiling.

I nodded once again, about the millionth time in the past minute. But as I did so, I noticed something escape my nose and trickle into my mouth. Oh, gross. My nose was running, due to all my crying. Great, just great.

"Yuck" is more like it.

"Are you sure you're sure?" he asked with yet another laugh, making me laugh with him, in turn. I was finally smiling, something I hadn't been doing much of in quite a while, ever since Mike and I were together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike and I had gotten together right around Valentine's Day of eighth grade. I had been hopelessly crushing on him for about a year. It was completely pathetic.

But then, Valentine's Day came. And I was completely ecstatic when I discovered that Mike was single for the time being. You see, our school has this thing that happens every year around V-Day. You're supposed to wear something red if you're taken, green if you're single and looking, or else yellow if you're single but not interested in a relationship at the time.

And, holy crow, when I noticed that Mike Newton was wearing _green_ that day, let's just say that I pretty much stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. Mike Newton… _single_? Yikes. I decided to go in for the kill, before anyone else could get their greedy little hands on him. (I, of course, was also wearing green.)

I saw him from afar, his back turned to me, and prepared myself mentally before walking up to him. _Breathe, just breathe, Bella._

But as I sauntered toward him and actually got right up next to him, he decided to turn around, bumping into me.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered, before realizing it was me, as he looked at me. "Oh, hey Bella."

"H-hey." I didn't exactly know what else to say…

"So, you're single, too?" Mike asked, a smile playing on his face. He must've noticed my green shirt I was embarrassingly wearing.

I blushed and frantically looked down at my shirt and back up at him. "Oh, y-yeah. Right. Single, I am," I smiled nervously, raising my eyebrows.

"Well that's cool, I guess," he said indifferently. "Same here, as you may have noticed," he said, mirroring my smile.

"Yeah…" I stood there, looking down, twiddling my thumbs, not really sure if I was supposed to leave first or if he was.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Mike spoke again.

"So, umm, I was wondering… As you've probably heard, Carrie broke up with me late last week, and so I was wondering… if you'd like to be my date for Valentine's tonight, maybe…?"

My head snapped up to him. "R-really? Me…?"

Mike laughed. "Yeah, you," he clarified, smiling.

"O-okay. Sure. I'd love to." I swear, I was practically smiling ear to ear.

"Great. So I'll pick you up tonight around six then, okay?" he said, as he started walking away from me. I didn't even _need _to ask how he knew where I lived; pretty much everybody in this tiny town knew where everyone else lived. It could get pretty annoying at times, actually.

"Great," I mumbled, dumbfounded, as I stared after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But that was all before our whole relationship had gone to hell.

Mike and I had gone out for seven months before he "let me down easy." And it was right before freshmen year, too…

The jackass…

He said that he "needed time to think things through."

"_Bella, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you… It's just that… well-" he stopped to ruffle his hair a bit, sighing, and staring at the ground, "well, you see, we're starting high school in only a couple of days… I just really think I need to… 'expand my range,' I guess you could say..." Mike paused to look me in the eyes for the first time in about two minutes. "You understand, right?"_

_I glared at him for a few seconds before slapping clear across the face and practically speed-walking out of his house. I jumped into my truck and headed home, crying the entire time. _

And that was… it. We were done, just like that. And I was left heartbroken.

That is, until Emmett came into my life.

And now, here I am, scamming on some other guy who I don't even _know_. What kind of girlfriend am _I?! _

Not a very good one, that's for sure.

And that's when I had an epiphany. What if… What if I did to Emmett what he was doing to _me_…?

I could do it, I could make _him_ think that he was losing _me_.

And suddenly… I had a plan.

I would do this, I would make Emmett think that I was into someone else, someone we both barely even knew.

And I think I knew just who I could do that with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **so, yeah, you all should totally listen to that song up there, "Theme Song," by Tim Mahoney. Haha, it makes me laugh. A lot, actually. Especially when I think of Rosalie. Hah, it _IS_ her theme song, practically. lol

So anyways, how did ya'll like the first chapter…? Good? Bad? Well, just tell me, and… review review review!!! Yay! I **love**reviews…! Please review? That'd be nice, I'd really love to know what you all think about this story, k? Thanks!

Love you all!!!

scribblyjane07


	2. TFTM FAQ 's 1

Interesting plot line, I hope you keep writing your story sounds like it will be good.

Yeah, I sure hope so…

omg i love this story...

for some reaon i cna see thsi going that bella actually falls in love with the mysterious gorgeous boy and doesnt go back to emmett and emmett ends up with rosalie and everyone is happy, well mostly happy lol...

well yeah love it so far cant wait for the update

Yeah, well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens… : -evil smirk- lol

Yeah, I doubt Bella's plan is going to work. She is totally going to fall head over heels for Edward.

Again, you'll just have to wait to see what happens. Read previous answer. :

OMG, This is great, I love it!

Aww, thanks bears12, glad you like it so much! 

Love it so u should really update asap --Querida101

Glad you like it, and yup, I'm updatin' pretty soon, don't fret my friend. :)

loved it. there will be certain consenquences if you dont post AT LEAST one more chapter. and let me tell you, i never go back on my word. loved it (havent i said that already) –-moltobella

Oh, trust me, I'll be posting LOTS of chapters. If you've ever read my other stories, (er, my second story anyways, "Hope For a New Love," not really the first story) you'll see that I don't stop at just one chapter, or five either. When I start writing something, I really REALLY want to finish it, or at least get to the point of the story. So, have no fear, my friend, I WILL be writing much MUCH more. Don't worry. : In fact, I love my stories too much to not continue writing them. 

good so far! Ugh DEATH TO BTICH ROSALIE! and i've always hated mike! update soon! ) –-MiXEDBELLA

Haha, I know, I pretty much hate her too… And Mike sucks. He can go choke on his own spit. :P (j/k)

Very interesting... I can't wait till your next update:D --Doctor Delirium

Yeah, thanks, well you shouldn't have to wait much longer, I'm working on it as we speak. Er, um, type… -shifty eyes-

A/N: I shall have more FAQ's pages as I get more reviews. They're always welcome, everyone! And appreciated! Love you all! 


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N:** so, yay, new chapter…:) So glad you guys like it so far, you have no idea how happy that makes me… So, anyways, without any further ado, the next chapter of Thanks For the Memories! Enjoy, my loverlies!

**DISCLAIMER: **So I really don't own Twilight _or _New Moon. As sad a fact as it is, I can't really do anything about it. coughnotminecough…

"Thanks For the Memories"

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

"_He tastes like you only sweeter"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Calm Before the Storm" –Chapter 2 **

It was the first day of our senior year now. Emmett drove me to school in his vintage aqua 1969 Ford Mustang Coupe, something he'd obtained only about a month ago. He'd been working all summer at the local gas station, and had saved up all the money he'd gotten, so that he could pay for a new vehicle, although his parents paid for the rest that he wasn't able to cover on his own. And truth be told, I loved the thing to death.

Emmett, being the lovingly weird guy that he is, ending up naming it. Its new name was Sue, of all things. What a weirdo. But I loved him anyway. I mean, seriously, who _wouldn't_ love Emmett, in all his quirkiness?

I remember when he first started working there. His mother, Esme, in all her parental ways, had pretty much _freaked_ when she heard that he was now employed there.

_Flashback_

"_No. Absolutely not," she said authoritatively when he told her._

"_Why not?" Emmett asked, more than just a little confused._

"_Because. Haven't you -ever watched the news?"_

_And when Emmett opened his mouth to speak, she interrupted him._

"_And _don't_ say you haven't because I _know_ you have, young man."_

_Emmett opened his mouth but once again she stopped him from going any further. God, did she _never_ let him speak?_

"_And _don't _say you think it's boring, because I _do_ see you quite interested once in a while." Esme sighed. "I- I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_Emmett looked at her like she was crazy. "Hurt? Mom, I'll be fi-"_

_Esme put her hand up. "You've _seen_ those news stories where someone goes into a gas station, you know, tries to rob the place. Then, before you know it, the guy behind the counter is shot and dead! I am not—and I repeat NOT—going to let my baby die. Got it?"_

_Emmett just stared at her. "Mom. Think rationally. I am not going to get shot and die. I can take care of myself. Okay? Besides, I already talked to dad about it, and he said it was fine…"_

_Esme rubbed her temples in anxiety. "Ugh. Fine. Do whatever you like…" she replied, resigned._

_Emmett fought back the urge to cheer. "YES!" He pumped his fists in the air. "Thanks, mom, you're the _best_!" He ran up and hugged her for a minute, looking huge compared to him._

_He turned to me, a huge smile plastered on that his gorgeous face, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was so big and everything, that smile of his would have made him look like he was about fourteen years old. It was quite amusing, actually. Whenever he smiled like that—and most of the time it was when he was with me, making my knees go weak and my stomach tightening into knots—it was always the same: he looked younger than he really was._

_But I loved him either way._

_End flashback_

So anyways, there I was, sitting in the passenger's seat of Emmett's car, him still in the driver's seat. He was staring out the windshield, which was accumulating with the morning rain, a constant in Forks. It seemed to be an omen of some sort, telling us that something awful was imminent. I looked over at him.

"Senior year," he muttered, and crashed his head onto the headrest of the car seat. He turned his eyes to look at me. I just stared into his eyes, not looking elsewhere. "Just… promise me that whatever happens this year, we'll stay together, no matter what?" I think he meant to say it as a statement, a sort of demand, but it came out more like a request, uncertainty dripping off every word.

I looked at him in shock. What did he mean 'whatever happens this year'? I thought about it for a moment or two, in silence.

And then suddenly I understood what he meant. And it was what I was planning—and still planning, as bad as that sounds—on doing to him. In other words, me trying to make him know what it feels like to be the one who is neglected and ignored by their loved ones.

The only problem was, though… that he didn't _know_ about my plan. So then… what _did_ he mean? I just don't understand anything anymore…

I dropped my head in guilt, before composing my face so that he wouldn't see the shamefulness that was all over my face as I turned up it toward him.

"Of course," I said, trying to smile, finally answering his request, although I knew it was a complete lie in doing so, since it may not actually happen. Me staying together with him, I mean. Honestly, not everyone is together forever, so who really _knows_ what would happen in the course of nine months? "You know I love you, Em," I smiled again, trying to make a joke out of the matter.

Emmett grinned unhappily. "I know, but…"

My smile disappeared and my eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "But what?"

Emmett shook his head. "Nevermind. Forget it, it's really not that important." One side of his mouth twitched up into a half smile. And a beautiful one at that.

Oh god. I bit my lip and looked away, my heart racing inside my chest, in an effort to forget that smile. Emmett himself knew that I could never resist him when he grinned like that. The very thought of such an impact sickened me to the core; no one should be that affected by someone else. It's just stupid.

"Bella…" Emmett said in a warning voice, the same voice that he always uses when I'm attempting to ignore him.

"Uh huh?" I muttered, still staring blankly out the window of the Mustang.

"Bella." Emmett put his large hand on my skinny arm, to get my attention. My heart did even more palpitations than it was doing before.

"Yeah?" I mumbled again.

"Bella, look at me?" he said, pleading.

I stayed still. I wasn't going to let him get to me, not this time.

"Bella," he said with a laugh in his voice. He started poking me. All over the place. Oh my god.

I jerked with every poke.

And then he did the one thing that I absolutely despised each and every time he did it. He started tickling me. One again, ladies and gents, all over the place.

So there he was, tickling me and making me squirm and giggle, all for about a minute and a half.

"Stop, stop, please Em, just _stop!_" I gasped, giggling in between some of the words. By the time I had said that, I was turned around and facing him, completely still now that his hands had stopped frantically touching my body.

And now I had no choice but to stare right at his beautiful eyes.

Oh, _wow…_

I felt my heart quicken and my hands start to sweat. And I was just sitting there in the car's passenger seat, staring at him.

Oh my god. I was breathing way too hard for my own good, my eyes roaming every inch of his upper body.

And then, before I even really knew what I was doing, I was kissing him. My hands were on either side of his face for a moment before one was on his back, pressing him closer to me, while the other one was tangling his short dark hair around my fingers. And—oh my _god_—he was a fanTASTICAL kisser.

Wow.

We went on for about another minute or two, just like that, making out in the turquoise car, completely wrapped up in each other, thinking of nothing but the other person.

When we eventually broke apart, both of us were panting our lungs out. I was trying to take in enough oxygen that I could fill my lungs to help me to breathe evenly when I looked up at Emmett—I had been staring down at my legs—and saw that he was practically mirroring me. It was rather mildly hilarious, actually. I fought back the small laugh that was struggling with my throat to escape. It was just so _cute,_ Emmett being so dang adorable right now. I loved how I had such an effect on him. It made me smile practically every time I thought about it.

I was still staring at Emmett, when, after a few more moments, he finally looked me in the eyes. I smiled slightly, and bit my lip, as my breathing finally evened out.

He jerked his head toward the school that both of us were dreading going into, and the both of us filed out of his car, as I understood what he meant.

We both pulled up the hoods of our parkas and headed over to the office, one of the many buildings on campus, hand in hand. We picked up our schedules and found out that we only had one class together this quarter: English with Ms. Byron.

Emmett gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying that he'd meet me outside my history class, right after first period. I smiled at him and watched as he headed in the completely opposite direction of my classroom.

I sighed and started walking toward my class, my blue-and-white-polka-dotted-sneakered feet splashing in the small rain puddles that were starting to form on the tarred ground.

I headed in the direction of my classroom, while staring at my feet, when I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up to see who it was, and recognized him immediately; it was the guy that was with Rosalie Hale in Caribou Coffee only a week before when I was with Emmett, getting caramel ice-blended coffees.

I finally realized I was staring when he mumbled shyly, "Uh, sorry there," and started to walk away.

Oh jeez. Was that… _nervousness_ that I sensed right there? Why in the world would someone _that_ beautiful _ever_ be _nervous_? It didn't make much sense to _me… _

The beautiful boy moved past me and sauntered away quickly in the direction of the office, but before he actually did, I saw that his name was in the upper right hand corner of his folder: Edward Masen.

Coming out of my sudden trance-like state, I shook my head in disgust. Ugh. I had a _boyfriend!_ Whom of which I loved unconditionally. I am _not_ supposed to be checking out another guy, especially when that guy has a _girlfriend. _

My first period history class was insanely boring; mostly what we did was just go over the course syllabus and classroom expectations. But since I was so dang _bored, _I stared at Edward, who was placed in the right corner of the classroom, diagonally from me (I was in the back left corner of the class), and right next to the window that was covered in rain.

I studied him the entire hour that the class was going on, just staring at him like he was the most mysterious guy in the world. My head was tilted to the side most of the time and my eyebrows scrunched together, and I tried to imagine what he was like.

True, I already knew that he came off shy, but what else? Was he friendly? Mean? What? What was it about him that drew me in, even though I hadn't even said two words to the guy? I couldn't figure it out…

I must have been concentrating so hard on him that I actually jumped when the bell rang, signaling that class had ended. I hopped out of my chair and practically sprinted out of the classroom to finally put my plan into work. I knew that Emmett would be coming around to escort me to my next class, so now would be the perfect time to start it. I pulled up the hood of my black parka and leaned against the cement wall of the building.

As the rest of the class filed out of the room groaning and frowning, I waited for Edward to come out. And as he did, I leaned over and clutched his arm lightly, pulling him over to where I had been standing.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to apologize for bumping into you this morning. Sometimes I just… have so many things running through my mind that I don't really concentrate on where I'm headed. I'm really sorry about that. It was my fault," I smiled apologetically.

"Oh, no, that's okay, really," he reassured me and laughed heartily. "I'm the same way, actually," he said and blushed the tiniest bit before averting his eyes to the ground.

I took the initiative, and lifted his chin so that he would look at me. I don't know what made me do it in the first place, but the next thing I knew, I was gazing into his bright green sparkling eyes, as he stared confusedly into mine. And for a moment… I forgot how to _breathe…._

And in that moment, I forgot about basically _everything._ I forgot about Emmett, about my plan of trying to make him jealous… and everything else, too.

I felt like I was going to pass out at any minute, so I attempted to take a breath and amazingly succeeded, but it came out ragged instead of smooth like it should have.

I dropped my hand from its place on his perfect chin and dropped my head to the left, where I closed my eyes for a moment before moving my body past him and walking away, and more quickly than usual, I might add.

I was practically hyperventilating as I walked, but tried to keep my cool for when Emmett would be coming to meet me.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

I hated myself just then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** hey, so how is everyone out there? Whaddya think? Was it okay? I sure hope so… I'm actually having a LOT of fun writing this… Oh my gosh, so guess what you guys…! So this past week was Spring Week, and you know that whole red shirt/green shirt/yellow shirt thinger ma-bob that I mentioned in the first chapter? Yeah, that's part of the week, Wednesday, I think, we have special days and that was one of 'em. I finally remembered what it was called, too: Stoplight Day. Yup. : Anyways, happy reading!

R & R, please!! Tell me whatcha think!

Scribblyjane07


	4. Short, Fast, and Loud

**A/N:** Oh wow, so I'm super surprised as of right now. And you know why? Because this story already has 28 reviews, it has 1141 hits as of 6:56 P.M. Central Time on June 1st, 2007, it's on 8 favorites lists, and has 21 alerts. WOW. O.O Yipes.

Okay, guys, so I am SOOOOO glad that you all like this story so far, it makes me SUPER happy…:

So I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out, it's just that I've been TOTALLY SWAMPED with homework lately, so I've had absolutely no time at all. It completely sucked. Lmao.

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be. Although I wish I were… I'm not. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, OR Eclipse (sadly) but I DO own the plot line, which makes it a completely AU story.

**P.S.** **does anyone out there know what story it is that like the first chapter starts out with Bella doing something to her brother and it's like his birthday or something at the beginning of the first chapter and her brother and Edward are like best friends or something and I think they (Edward and Bella's brother) are like a year or something older than Bella and in like the second chapter or so, Edward makes Bella cry because he and her brother are being all mean and everything to her and… Does anyone know what I'm talking about? Because for the life of me I can't seem to remember what it was called or who wrote it or anything. So, um… help? Please, if you can, that'd be great. :**

Thanks for reading!

"Thanks For the Memories"

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

"_He tastes like you only sweeter"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: "Short, Fast, and Loud"**

I speed-walked away from him, my heart beating about twenty times faster than it should have been. I stopped suddenly, realizing something. _Oh my god…_

I hadn't felt this way… since I met _Emmett_…

_This isn't a good sign…_

"Hey," he greeted me, scaring the living daylights out of me, and making my god damned heart speed up even more than it already had been. I initially screamed and jumped back, away from him out of pure shock, my hand over my chest, trying—but failing—to slow down the beating of my heart. Emmett laughed. "So… how was your first class, little scaredy cat?" he asked with a huge, amused smile on that beautiful face of his.

"Ugh, fine, I guess. And yours?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Eh, math is math," he said nonchalantly and looked down at me. "So… what do you have next?" he asked, scrunching together his eyebrows and racking his brain and trying to remember.

I pulled my schedule out of the back pocket of my favorite dark blue vintage flared jeans. "Umm," I said, checking it out, "Chemistry. With Mr. Lott. You?" I asked, looking up into his beautiful dark eyes.

"Well now, actually _I_ have history. I'd better head over there now, make sure I can figure out where my seat is… I'll see you later?" I nodded, and one side of my mouth perked up into a sad smile. I didn't want him to _go_. I was _waaayyyyy _too needy for my own good… Have you ever noticed that there's a certain point up to where you can be needy, but then it's like after that point you're just over the top…? Yeah, I had definitely crossed that line. I was, like, "stalker girlfriend" or something… It was insanity.

Emmett gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, giving my spine a tingling sensation, and started toward his next class, but before he could even move his feet, my hand snapped out and caught his wrist in an iron grip. I did it instinctively, as if my hand had a mind of its own, and my eyes stared at his face, as he looked down at my hand, his breath catching in his throat.

His surprised eyes looked over slowly at my own that were staring at him. My heart was beating just about a mile a minute but I couldn't seem to slow it down successfully; none whatsoever.

"Bella?" he questioned me, absolutely and completely confused with my actions.

I couldn't answer. It was as if I were under some sort of a spell, or something, as corny as that may sound. All that I could do… was crash my lips into his and kiss him. I released my hold that I had on his wrist and, instead, brought my hands to both sides of his gorgeous face, in an attempt to get him closer to my own body.

Alright, let me tell you this now, this is not my being a slut or any such thing that you may be thinking right now, what with my whole Edward situation from only a few minutes previous.

And this is also not me just trying to prove to myself that I didn't have _any_ such feelings for another guy.

It was neither of the two.

Okay, so maybe it had a _little_ to do with the latter.

But mostly, though, it was because I loved him so much and just didn't want him to leave me, even though I knew for a fact that I'd be seeing him later.

Now… do you _see_ what I mean when I say that I'm being an over-the-top clingy girlfriend? Yeah. I'm absolutely positively _horrible_. The worst thing, though?

I knew it… and yet I couldn't stop it. Heh. Go figure, right?

But anyways…

My hands were moving from their hold on his face to intertwine with each other at the back of his neck as our mouths made heavy contact with one another. My lips parted and I let out a shaky sigh into Emmett's mouth as he parted his own.

We went on for the next few moments, just lost in each other, until we heard the warning bell ring.

Emmett parted from me reluctantly, and just stood there, breathing hard as his arms stayed wrapped around my body, hands intertwined at my back.

I closed my eyes hard, and licked my lips, the taste of Emmett lingering there. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Right," I said shortly. "Well, um… class, yeah? Yeah." I detached myself from my boyfriend and tried to move around him. He ended up going the same way and bumping into me, before I attempted the other direction, just the same as he tried, the thing you see people in movies or TV shows do all the time. It was embarrassing. I could feel the heat on my cheeks, probably making them the brightest shade of pink you'd ever seen in your entire life.

Finally, he just let me speed-walk away from him without actually going the same way as me. I practically ran away to my next class, my right hand over my forehead, trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working too well. I was still so worked up that by the time I got to the Chemistry classroom that Mr. Lott was teaching in and saw Edward Masen sitting at the only lab station that had an empty chair next to it… I fainted.

**A/N: ** Okay guys. I hope this satisfied you all for now. True, it wasn't much, and it seems that it was mostly a filler chapter, but I can assure you: that is not something I do often. Especially in the beginning chapters.

So… sorry it was so short and, granted, not really the best, but… I'll tell you this now—and this is a promise—next chapter will be MUCH better. K? kthx

I LOVE YOU ALL. TO DEATH. Mmhmm, pretty sure I do. Yup.

--jane/trina marea 3 x924792347


	5. Snitches and Talkers

**Okay guys**, I know that my last/third chapter was basically, well, _short._

_**Sooo**__**…..**_ this is to make up for that chapter's shortness. : Enjoy, all!

**DISCLAIMER:** Only in my dreams would I own Twilight, New Moon, OR Eclipse. Mmhmm. On with it, shall we? Yeah. We shall.

**"Thanks ****For**** the Memories"**

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: "****Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers"**

I was faintly aware of someone carrying me, one hand on the crook of my neck, while the other on the back of my knees. Whoever was holding me was making me rock involuntarily back and forth as they walked to wherever we were headed. The rocking motion was starting to make me feel just a little queasy. Ugh.

I groaned in pure agony as I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? And… who was holding me? I looked around frantically before looking up into the face of my rescuer, only to find that it was Edward Masen, in all his green-eyed-bronze-haired glory.

I then realized that my stomach was feeling sick for a whole other reason, on top of the rocking back and forth. There was blood coming off my elbow. Oh _gross_. Before I knew what was happening, I had passed out once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a completely white room, _too_ white, if you ask me. I had to blink my eyes repeatedly a few times in order to actually gain full consciousness. My head was throbbing in pain—mostly likely from a stupid headache—along with my elbow.

It was as I was looking around the room that I noticed someone was next to me, sitting in a chair next to the bed that I was laying on, the one covered in that stupid white paper. White, white, _white_! Why did everything have to be _white_?! It was really starting to get on my nerves…

But anyways. I was laying on the bed, trying to figure out what had happened, and just where exactly I _was_. And then, taking a double look at who was beside my bed… I let out a huge gasp and sat up quickly—a little _too_ quickly, if you know ask me. I ended up receiving an even _worse_ head ache than I already had before when I first woke up. I groaned once more and shut my eyes tightly.

"I see you're up," Edward Masen's voice came softly, before he let out a chuckle. "How're you feeling?" he asked, becoming just the slightest bit serious.

I peeked at him with just one eye before actually opening both of them. "What happened?" I wondered, dodging his question. I'd really rather not tell someone who I basically _just met_ what was going on in my stomach, along with the thing about how I can't stand the smell of blood and just how much it really sickened me to be in the presence of it. He _just might_ think I'm a little strange, don't you think? Yeah. Pretty much.

Edward laughed once more, just a little bit. "You made it to the doorway of your second period classroom, got a totally shocked look on your face, and… well, basically, you fainted. You ended up falling on your side, and managed to scrape your elbow on the pavement outside of the classroom. Pretty gruesome, I might add," he said, a disgusted look on his perfect face as he turned his head and averted his eyes, remembering the whole thing.

I just raised my eyebrows at him. I mean, seriously, who _is_ this kid?! I barely knew him at all, and already I thought he was kind of strange. That has to mean _something_, right? Either that he really was weird, or else I was just too quick to judge a person. I'm not sure which one it really was though.

But seriously, though. He _was_ kind of weird… even despite his hotness factor.

"But anyways, though," he said, shaking off the picture of what I looked like, falling down in front of the whole class, "you really stirred up some chaos, what with your whole little fainting spell there. Mr. Loft had me take you to the nurses' office, since I sit by you in class. Great way to make a second impression there, hmm?" he mused, and smiled wholeheartedly.

I was… _confused._ With my eyebrows scrunched together, I decided to take the initiative and ask. "Wait, huh? What do you mean _'second impression'_?" I stared at him, racking my brain around what in the world he was talking about. I mean, really, _what_?!

"You do remember earlier today, don't you?" he asked expectantly. "Or is this just a temporary case of amnesia that you seem to be having?"

I shook my head a few times.

Edward smiled slightly and cleared his throat. "Um, well… before class, when you-"

"When I… tipped your chin," I finished for him. "Yeah, I remember. Oh _god_…!" I moaned in agony once more and covered my face with my hands. "This is _horrible_. Absolutely _horrible_." Taking my hands off of my face, I continued my rant. "I can never show my face in school again. I mean, _really_, passing out as soon as you get to cl-"

"Bella, honestly, it's not that bad," Edward reassured me, putting a hand on my arm, sending a wave of electricity throughout my whole entire arm at his touch. "Please, I mean, _seriously_, you don't have to be so melodramatic about it…"

"_Not that bad_?" I echoed, incredulous. "Um, sorry, Edward, but have _you_ ever fainted on the first day of school before?!" I asked sarcastically. "Uh, no. You haven't."

To my complete surprise, he actually burst out laughing at me.

"_WHAT?!_" I screamed at him. God, how could he be thinking this was so _funny_? Because it so wasn't. It was just plain old _embarrassing._

Edward finally found the strength to reduce his laughing to only having one last chuckle. "Sorry, sorry," he fake-apologized, muttering, and still smiling. "But you have to admit, it _was_ a little funny…" he said, and let out a quiet laugh.

I sighed, defeated, and turned my head up so that I could look at the ceiling. "Fine," I finally said. "A _little_. But that doesn't make me any less angry about the situation." Then something occurred to me suddenly, my head snapping over to look at Edward, still sitting in the chair. "Oh _god_...! They didn't call Charlie, did they?!" I practically shrieked.

Edward looked confused. "Charlie…?" he asked slowly, his eyebrows scrunched together in inquiry.

"My dad. Did they call him?"

_Oh god, please say no, please say no._

Edward's face immediately turned back to its normal features and he laughed just a little. "Um, no. Just curious, but… why is it so horrifying that he be called?" His eyebrows did the scrunching thing once again.

I stared at the ceiling again and sighed. "Just because," I replied, and rolled my eyes, running a hand through my hair. "He worries too much about me, that's for sure…"

I looked around the room, realizing that we were still in the nurses' office. I turned my head to the right, looking for the nurse. "Um, Ms. Cope…? Do you think I could go back to class now?" I asked expectantly, pulling back the curtain that was around my bed, wondering why, for the first time, I hadn't asked earlier.

She was shuffling through papers behind the desk and looked up and nodded when I asked. "That's fine, just let me write you two a couple of passes to your class," she replied, and got out a little stack of blank passes.

I got up and walked over to the office desk, and looked over at Edward when I saw him walk up and stand next to me. He turned his gaze so that it was on me as well. I held his gaze for a long moment, just staring up into those bright, shining green eyes of his. They were amazing; I couldn't believe how beautiful they were.

"Here you go," Ms. Cope's voice suddenly brought me out of my trance, making me snap my head over to hers. I had to blink a few times before finally regaining focus.

"O-oh. Thanks…" I mumbled and walked swiftly out of the office, not caring that it was pouring rain outside and that I was getting soaked from it. Whatever. I could deal with it _just fine._

I heard Edward's footsteps splashing in the rain behind me and then saw him catch up to me, panting just a little from his jog he'd just done to reach me.

I was still walking fast, determined to just return to Chemistry class.

"Bella, why are you walking so fast?" he asked, breathing a bit hard, turning his gaze on me, but I resisted from looking at him.

_Trying to get away from you and those damn beautiful eyes of yours…_ I thought, but instead just said "Just trying to get back to class without hurting myself again in less than an hour."

I paused and looked over at him, stealing just one little glance at his eyes, but trying not to notice how green they really were. "And why are _you_ walking so fast…?" I turned the question around so that it was on him, raising an eyebrow.

Edward gave me a baffled look, opening his mouth a few times only to not know what to say and just end up closing it.

I raised both my eyebrows now, a small smile on my face.

I stopped walking and faced him, hands on my hips. "Look Edward, you really don't have to walk back with me. It's fine, I can take care of myself, okay? I'm pretty sure that no one is going to come up and try to kidnap or mug me. Alright?" I really didn't mean to say it so harshly, it just came out that way, I guess.

Edward stared at me, an appalled look on his face. He was speechless for a few moments before he actually opened his mouth and spoke. "Look, I know I'm new here and everything, but I really don't think that's how polite people speak to each other. Maybe it is _here_, but not where I come from." His tone was sharp when he said this, his eyes boring into mine.

"Oh and where is that anyways, Europe? And are you calling me _rude_?!" I asked, now _I_ was the appalled one here.

He stepped closer to me, staring down at me, since there was the obvious height difference between the two of us. "Yes, I am calling you _rude_. Because that's just what you're being right now. And I'll say it a million times over and again. Rude, rude, rude, rude, _RUDE…!_ And _no_, I am not from god damn _Europe_, it just so happens that I'm from Chicago, thank you very much." He huffed, obviously irritated with me.

I was so angry at that one moment and was breathing so hard that all I could think of to say in my tongue-tied state was "Oh yeah? Well-" and gave him a dirty look, narrowing my eyes at him and walked away, just as the bell rang, releasing us from our classes. I walked into the mass of people, pushing through them and ended up just leaning against the wall of a building, trying to catch my breath. My face was hot and I was starting to cry. The rain had let up while Edward and I were fighting so now I was even madder, when the one time I actually _wanted_ my tears to mix with the rain… they couldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writing Music:

"An Apparition in the Fields" from "The New World"

"Take Care" by A Change of Pace

"End of the Road" by Boys 2 Men

"All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)" by Bullet For My Valentine

"True to Your Heart" by 98 Degrees, from "Mulan"

"Wonderful World" by James Morrison

"Built to Last" by Melee

"LG FUAD" by Motion City Soundtrack

"Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance

"Champagne Supernova" by Oasis

"Admit It!" by Say Anything

"Don't Cry Out" by Shiny Toy Guns

"All the Same" by Sick Puppies

"One and Only" by Teitur

"Who Needs Air" by The Classic Crime

"Golden Skans" by The Klaxons

"Naïve" by The Kooks

**A/N: ** Okay guys, there's the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and… review, review, _REVIEW!!!_ I'm loving how much positive feedback I'm getting on this story so far. Keep it up everybody!

--jane. 3 x203943947294

**OH AND P.S…** Thank you to the reviewer Stupidlittlelamb for helping me with the name of that story that I couldn't figure out what it was. It really made my day and helped me out a lot! Thanks!


	6. Read, S'il Vous Plait!

Okay guys. Sorry, but this is an author's note and not actually the fifth chapter. I'm currently working on that and almost done with it, but I'm not going to post it until I get at least five more reviews on the last chapter. Please? Because it's actually kinda making me a little mad. I know that some people out there just read and don't leave reviews, but… can you actually leave a review, just for me? I'd really like some more feedback on this story, or else I'm not going to update for a while, despite how much I have done, or how much free time I have.

Anyways, though… five more reviews and I'll update. Thanks!

Love you all!

--jane.


	7. Don't You Know Who

**A/N: ** Okay, soooo sorry for doing that to you guys with the whole author's note thing, I just think that I'm wanting more reviews so I'm gonna be one of _'those authors'_ who that when they say _'Oh, I won't update and give you the next chapter until I get X amount of reviews…'_ Haha, I just decided I would do that today, lol.

**But anyways, though…** Here's the next/fifth chapter, and sooooo sorry for making you wait. Hope you like it…:

**STATS:** 6 Chapters, 51 Reviews, 2454 Hits, One C2—Lexiconers, 15 Faves, and 33 Alerts all by 8:01 PM on June 22nd, 2007. Thanks for all the support, everybody!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Twilight series. I am merely an obsessed fangirl in love with it and also Edward. Edward love.

**"Thanks ****For**** the Memories"**

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: "Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?"**

I was late to my third period class.

I stepped in the door, hoping to just slip in unnoticed. My plan failed. I was caught.

"Why, Ms. Swan, how _nice_ of you to join us," Ms. Byron scolded me, speaking sarcastically. "And why, may I ask, are you late to my class?" She looked at me expectantly.

I took my seat next to Emmett, which was saved for me, since we didn't yet have a seating chart made up for this class. "S-sorry, Ms. Byron, I, uh, couldn't find the class…?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question, it just _did_. Whoops. I mentally slapped myself.

_Good going Bella, now she's __going to__ be __pissy__ all hour. Ugh…_

Ms. Byron glared at me like she wanted to kill me. God, what did I ever do to _her…_?! "Just don't let it happen again," she threatened, "or I'm afraid I'll be forced to send you to the principal's office, where you will spend it all hour, and not be able to make up your work."

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled, and rolled my eyes when she turned her back so that she could look at the blackboard.

Emmett looked over at me, perplexed. "Where were you?" he whispered, his voice the deathly low tone it always was. "I was going to meet you outside of your chemistry class but you never—Bella, what's wrong, what happened? Were you crying?" he asked, his voice laced with concern for my well-being. He cupped my cheek in his huge hand, so big compared to my tiny frame. This one simple gesture made me want to cry all over again. But then again, I also didn't want to go on a whole crying gag on the first day of senior year. It might make look just a _little_ bit loser-ish, don't ya think? Yeah. Pretty much.

It's just that Emmett was so sweet and everything, and all I was doing was being sort of a bitch to him. I was ignoring him, not speaking to him the way I used to.

Just thinking about it made me hate myself.

Emmett didn't deserve it, and if he did, it wasn't for any reason that _I_ knew of.

"N-no," I lied, in response to his question and turned my head, taking it out of Emmett's grasp, only to have him bring it back to where it had been, so that I was looking back into those dark eyes of his.

"Bella, _please_, I know when someone's been crying, it's just instinct. Remember, my had used to hit my mom all the time…" He paused, trying not to get angry and just let it go. I guess he really didn't mean to say it at all. "So are you going to tell me what happened, or not?" he prodded softly.

"Just let it go, alright?!" I snapped, immediately regretting it. I turned away from him, facing the front of the room and crossing my arms.

Minutes later, while I was still ignoring Emmett, Ms. Byron asked me a question, which—surprisingly—I answered right, but I was still completely annoyed.

The rest of the day went on without much of any more problems. I ended up having lunch and two more classes with Edward. Of course, though, I had lunch also with Emmett, so, being his girlfriend and all, I had to sit with him. And yes, that sounds bad and everything, but it's just that after the morning I'd had, I really just wanted to be _left alone_, and by all people, not just him.

So we basically just sat in silence all through lunch, just the two of us at a table. I pushed my food around, not feeling like eating at all. I had to say, I think that this was the worst first day of school _in the world._

Emmett drove me home, since it was too far of a distance to walk. I stayed in there for a second before finally opening the door to get out. But Emmett grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned my head to look at him.

"Bella," he tried to speak, but it sounded like he couldn't breathe correctly, "I-I don't know what's going on here, but… I want to know if it's something I'm doing. Please, just tell me what's wrong."

I licked my lips, looking up and trying to talk. Just like Emmett, I felt like I couldn't breathe either. My eyes started to water and the tears started to fall. I shrugged slightly, trying to look at him through my blurry eyes. "I don't know," I got out, and wiped the tears with my hand. "I mean, it's like one second we're fine, and the next…" I couldn't believe I was actually saying this. "I'm sorry, I have to go," I made no excuse but just got out of the car, letting all the tears fall and walking inside the house.

It was a good thing that Charlie wasn't home from work yet. It would've probably stirred up chaos if he _had_ seen me like that.

_"What's the matter, Bells?" _

_Insert him going crazy right… here._

_"Bella, I swear if someone hurt you, I'll kill '__em__. Now, tell me, sweetie, what happened?!"_

_"Dad, really, I promise, nothing happened. It's been raining outside all day and so I had to put my jacket on, but then I just got really hot and so that's why my face is all pink. Honestly. __Nothing.__ Happened…"_

_And all he would do is give me a skeptical look, narrow his eyes at me, then say "Okay…" really slowly, in turn making me roll my eyes in annoyance and stomp off toward my room. _

Ugh.

All I wanted to do now… was crash on my bed, fall asleep, and escape from the rest of the world. I was lucky I didn't have any homework, considering the fact that it was only the first day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week went by without a hitch. That is, it was fine, until Monday morning…

"Class, we're going to be starting a lab today, but it's a three-day lab actually. So, look next to you," –I looked next to me—"whoever is there is who you will be working with on this lab, and every one after it. So you'd better get to know them if you don't already, and make friends with them. You'll be working with each other a lot. The lab directions are on your stations already; just raise your hand if you have any questions or problems. You may get started," he instructed.

I looked next to me, and –much to my dismay, since we still hadn't made up from last week's fight—unfortunately saw Edward Masen sitting next to me. I wished that I were a witch, so that I could make him disappear. I narrowed my eyes, concentrating on willing him away. Darn. It didn't work.

Edward looked at me strangely. "What's wrong with you…? You got something in your eye or what?" he snapped, but you could hear the concern that was laced in his voice just a little bit.

I gave him a dirty look and just started on the experiment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! You're doing that _wrong_!! Do it _right_, you idiot!" I screamed at him, noticing that he was doing the lab incorrectly.

He dropped—not literally of course, or else he would've broken the beaker that he was working with—everything he was doing and paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. My _god…_ He looked like he was so frustrated that he was going to pull it out at any second.

Getting tired of that, he finally just threw his hands up into the air. "Fine! Then _you_ do it, alright?!" he shouted at me.

I just growled at him and started where he left off before he screwed it up.

This was going to be a long three days… And painful, too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Musique de la chaptre:

"Soar" by Christina Aguilera

"Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne

"Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House

"Color Me Cliché" by Cute Is What We Aim For

"Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven

"Wonderful World" by James Morrison

"Golden Skans" by The Klaxons

"Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson

"Misery Business" by Paramore

"Deathbed" by Relient K

"Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade

**A/N:** Ookieeee then… Umm, yeah, hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews and support so far. Sixth chapter should be up soon. And sorry for making you guys wait so freaking long for this one. (hehehe… lol)

LOVE YOU ALL A BUNCH…!

--jane.


	8. The World's Not Waiting

**A/N:** Ello everybody, thanks SOOOO much for all the reviews on the latest chapter, it made me seriously happy. I'm glad you all love this story so much, it really makes me inspired to write more (not that I wouldn't anyway, but… still… lol) I actually got ten reviews on it, which makes me think I'm doin' a good job on it, so… Thanks!

**Oh, and p.s…? **Whoever it was that wrote the review for my Edward's B-Day fanfic that signed it as 'horrified'…? Yeah, umm, I dunno exactly who you are, but… I'd rather you have actually left an email so that I could have just addressed you like that, but—and I'm sorry for having to put it here, but whatever—yeah, you made me completely pissed with that review that you left. This is, after all, called F.A.N.F.I.C.T.I.O.N and I don't care who you are, but I think that it's really disrespectful to be telling that to me and saying that what I wrote was horrible and that 'it sucks' and that I 'killed your favorite character' and that I 'murdered him' because, well, you know what, that's my imagination and that's basically what fanfiction is about, to let your mind run free and just _write_ and it's not like people are REQUIRED to review a story or one-shot, or whatever it may be. So, my philosophy…? If you aren't going to review with saying something nice, then don't say anything at all. In other words… NO. FUCKING. FLAMES. Piss off, and leave me alone, whoever you are. Thank you. Carry on. : All other reviewers… thank you for your kind words, no matter how out of character you think it was. I appreciate them.

**STATS:**10, 130 Words, 7 Chapters, 66 Reviews, 3064 Hits, 1 C2—Lexiconers, 16 Faves, and 36 Alerts, all by 1:24 AM on June 25th, 2007. Thanks so much you guys!!!

**DISCLAIMER:**nope. Me no own-y. The masterpieces of _Twilight_ and _New Moon_ would be those of the wonderful beautiful Stephenie Meyer.

**"Thanks For the Memories"**

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"The World's Not Waiting (For Five Tired Boys and a Broken Down Van)"**

It was later in the hour and we were still having problems with the stupid lab—and each other, too.

Edward was yelling at me again, and this time it was _him_ who snatched the test tube from my grip.

"God damn it, can't you just do it the _right_ way?! _God…!_" He muttered some swear words under his breath.

"Quit yelling at me!" I shouted back, just a little bit hurt by his words. I tried not to let it show, however.

He spun around and towered over me. "Well I wouldn't HAVE to yell at you if you would just do it _right…!_ "

"Mr. Masen, Ms. Swan, I've had enough of the two of you and your bickering. A week's detention, the both of you."

Edward and I stared at Mr. Lott, incredulous. "A _week_?!" we repeated in unison, much to my dismay. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes and growled, to which he just reciprocated.

"Well, either that or I fail you on the first big lab of this class _and_ you two are suspended for five days. Your choice. I could go either way. Decide, please," he ordered impatiently.

When neither of us responded right away, he said in a deathly serious tone "_Now_" and stared us down.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with both Edward _and_ the teacher.

"Detention," I mumbled, hanging my head, and noticed, just a second later that Edward had said it at exactly the same time I had.

He must've noticed it too.

"Quit doing that…!" We exclaimed in unison.

"Ugh! I mean it, _stop_…!" It was the both of us once again. I swear to god, this kid is gonna get his ass kicked one of these times.

I turned my back to him in disgust, not able to look at him that moment. After all, this guy had just managed to get me to stay after school with him for an entire week against my will all because he was picking a fight with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I ignored each other for almost the rest of the hour until about two minutes before the bell rang.

We were putting away lab equipment and I was reaching for a just-washed beaker when I felt his hand on mine. It—sad to say—sent some sort of… _electricity_ throughout my hand first, and then my entire body.

I looked up into Edward's face. He looked just about the same way that I did. His green eyes were full of confusion, fear, and shock, all in that order.

I licked my lips, soon regretting it. I wasn't trying to be flirtatious in the least. In fact, it was merely because my mouth had gone so dry while I stood there staring at him.

I looked him up and down, heard the bell, took my hand out from under his, grabbed my stuff and sprinted out of the classroom, breathing hard.

Once I was out of there I bent over, my hands on my knees, trying to steady myself. Before Edward could come out, I ran off to my next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey beautiful." Emmett came up from behind me, smiling, and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck lovingly.

I turned around in his arms, smiling sweetly. "Hel-lo," I sing-songed and took his face in my hands, so that I could kiss him on the lips.

"You ready to go?" he asked, motioning toward his car. It was already the end of the day.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, thinking of where I was headed to now. "Ugh, no." I sighed heavily. "I have stupid detention."

Emmett looked confused as I said this.

"Don't ask, really, just… don't ask," I told him, shaking my head. "Umm, you can go and head home, I'll find some other way to get back, it's fine."

"You sure?" He looked skeptical, seeing through my cool façade.

"Yeah, I'm good," I assured him, gave him a kiss on the lips and backed out of his embrace. "I'll call you when I get back though, okay?"

And he let me go, bending down to give me one last kiss on the cheek and walking away after giving my hand one last squeeze. I smiled wryly, grabbed my bag from the ground and walked over to the detention classroom.

When I got to the room Edward was already there, sitting next to the open window, arms over his chest. For once it was actually fairly nice outside.

I sighed, got my bearings, and sat on the opposite end of the room, _waa__yyy_ away from him, my arms crossed over my chest, mirroring him.

We sat in silence for about half the time. It was extremely boring if I do say so myself.

I sighed heavily, breaking the immense silence that was hanging over us.

"So," Edward started, still staring at the front of the room, "what're ya in here for?" he asked this, I'm guessing, as a joke.

But I wasn't joking. "Oh, some guy was being a jerk to me so I was being a bitch to him in return. You know the deal." I paused, pretending to think about it. "Or maybe you don't," I said slowly. "Maybe they don't have those kinds of people in _Chicago_," I said the word as if it were dripping with poison.

"Oh I know those types of people, alright. I'm talking to one right now," he turned his head this time, to smile smugly at me. I rolled my eyes in response.

He waited a moment before speaking again. "So what'd you tell your boyfriend, then? I mean, assuming that you do actually have one, and you're not a complete and total loner-"

I cut in before he had a chance to continue any further. "In fact, I _do_ have one, and his name is Emmett, thank you very much, Mr. Insensitive." I rolled my eyes once again in less than two minutes. God this guy was really getting on my nerves… "And I already know that _you_ have a girlfriend. Rosalie Hale, right?" I smiled sweetly and continued. "Tell me, how is the little bitch right now?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, irritated with what I was calling her. "She's fine," he said through clenched teeth.

"Right. Well, tell her I said hi, will you?" I said sarcastically and went back to ignoring him, turning away so that I wouldn't keep looking at him anymore.

We didn't talk for the rest of the time. The teacher—who had been absent the entire time, except for when we first arrived—came back and let us out for the day.

Edward—being surprisingly gentlemanly—asked if I wanted a ride home.

I stared at him in shock. "With you? Are you _serious_?!" I hadn't meant for it to come out mean or anything, but my surprise got the best of me and made it sound that way.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, a hint of irritation in his voice, and started to walk to his car, which I noticed was a brand new shiny dark forest green 2007 BMW convertible.

"Hold up," I told him and pointed my finger at the vehicle, "_that's_ your car?!" I said, incredulous.

He looked to me, at his car, and back to me. "Yeah, so what? What's wrong with it?" He looked confused. It was actually kind of cute. Well, maybe not _cute_, per se, but more like endearing. I think he caught my drift after a moment or two though. Because honestly? Usually you don't find _convertibles_ around the rainiest places on earth, one of said places being Forks, Washington. Those two typicially just don't go hand in hand.

"I see," he said, smiling. "Well, you seem to like it though, are you _sure _you don't want a ride home…?" he asked, still smiling.

I looked at car, to Edward—who was standing next to it—and back again. I thought about it for a second. "Eh, sure, why not? I've got no other way to get home anyways." I figured I could be civil to him, at least for now anyways.

"So…" he started once we were in the car, turning the key in the ignition and bringing the car to life. It was surprisingly a quiet engine, so different compared to Emmett's Mustang. "Where to?" He cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Umm, you just go-"

He held up a hand and looked at me, a twinkle in his eye. "Actually, you know what? I wanna show you something if that's alright with you."

I was… baffled. "Well, I, umm…" I tried to shake it out of my system. It's just that he caught me off-guard; I totally wasn't expecting it. "Uh… oh, what the hell, sure," I finally replied, just giving up.

We were driving for about forty minutes—that thing drove like a freaking _dream_—when he finally parked beside some woods.

I stared at the trees in confusion, my eyebrows pulled together. "Wait a second, why are we _here_…?" I looked at Edward, wondering what exactly he was up to.

"This is what I wanted to show you," he responded simply, and nodded his head to the forest.

"You wanted to show me _trees_…? Honestly Edward, I've seen trees before."

"Don't be a smart ass, alright?" he warned, but I could hear the playful tone to his voice. He stepped out of the driver's side and came around to open the door for me.

We headed for a path and walked on that for approximately another fifteen minutes before… I saw _it_. It was the most beautiful place I think I've ever seen. I had to blink a couple of times to make sure that I wasn't just imagining it. Sure enough, when I opened them… it was still there.

Where he had brought me was _gorgeous_. It was a field of daisies among other flowers, in the midst of all the trees.

I stepped into the clearing and stopped, so that I could take it all in. I closed my eyes and inhaled the mingling scents of all the flowers. I fell to the ground and lay down in the middle of it all, feeling completely at ease and forgetting every problem I'd been having lately with the very guy that brought me here. I smiled and breathed deep.

"I'm guessing you like it then?" Edward's soft voice broke through the much-needed silence. That's not to say that he disturbed it though, but made it that much better, actually.

I sat up abruptly and saw him sitting about five feet from me. "Like it?! God, _love_ _it_ is more like it…!" I nearly shouted, completely enthused now. "How'd you find this place?" I stared at him, and looked around.

"It's mine and Rosalie's spot," he said with a smile, looking around the place as I was doing.

My head turned sharply back to look at him in a mixture of confusion and shock. He would actually bring me to the place he shared with his _girlfriend_? Who _does_ that?!

"O- oh," I finally got out and decided to change the subject right away. "So, umm… do you mind if…"

"If what?" he asked, eyebrows pulling together.

"If I ask how the two of you got together…?" I finished bravely. "Or is that totally out of line? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to answer, I'll completely underst-"

"No, it's fine," he cut me off, smiling and trying not to laugh just a little bit. He paused a little before answering, though, lost in thought. "Rosalie and I… we met in the middle of June this past summer when I was getting things for dinner at the grocery store. I—and I mean this quite literally—ran into her. And I don't know… We started talking right there in the store and then I asked her to a movie that night and she said yes. And we've been together ever since." Edward shook his head back and forth slightly, and breathed deeply. "We just… fell in love somehow…" I felt a pang go through my heart right there, jealousy and hurt combining even though I wasn't sure why since it's not like I particularly _liked_ the guy. "It's kind of strange how you can fall for someone in such a short amount of time, you know?" He paused again and looked at me from the side. "Was it the same for you and Emmett, or no?"

I half-smiled, half-frowned right there. "Oh god, me and Emmett?" I breathed a shaky laugh. "Yeah, I guess so. I pretty much fell for him right from the start. It was crazy…"

"So…?" he prodded.

"So... what?" I asked, and looked into his beautiful eyes, but somehow managed to not be affected by them.

"_So_ how did you meet him?"

"Oh. Right. Well, actually, it was right at the beginning of ninth grade. And I'm not even kidding you there. School hadn't even started yet. I got there early on the first day of school, just to make sure that I had everything ready, you know? But then I saw my recent ex-boyfriend making out with some other girl up against a locker and—being the way too over-dramatic girl that I apparently am—started crying right there in the hallway. And Emmett came up to me and made me laugh and feel all better. We became really good friends after that and fell in love along the way. Crazy, huh? I _told _you…" I laughed just a little, bringing back so many old memories.

"But now…" I looked away off into the forest.

"What?" Edward had scrunched his eyebrows together when I looked back over at him.

I stared down at my feet on the ground. "I don't know. It's… it's kind of hard to explain. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear all my problems anyway…" I smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Try me."

I smiled. How cliché of you Edward… "I don't know, it's just… well, let me ask you this. Have you ever had a long term relationship before Rosalie?"

Edward nodded.

"And did you sort of feel yourself drifting apart from her, even though you knew you loved her…?"

"Yeah." When I didn't say anything more and started to hang my head he continued, moving closer and sitting beside me. "But you have to understand something, Bella. There's… there's a _difference_ between loving someone… and being _in_ love." I looked up at him and into his eyes, which were scanning the trees. "Love just _is_. It isn't something that you can force." He looked down at me—his eyes a slightly darker shade of green—before looking away again and sighed heavily before continuing.

"Yeah, I guess," I have whispered, half mumbled, still staring at him and just letting his words sink in.

"Do you see what I mean about there being a difference though?" He stole a glance at me.

I shook my head, just wanting to keep him talking. There was something almost… _soothing_ about him talking to me like this. I don't know what it was… perhaps the place?

Edward thought for a moment about what to say, how to make it _clear_, seemingly choosing his words carefully. "Okay, like… I love my sister, but… that doesn't mean that I'm _in_ love with her." He smiled hopefully, eager that that would be a good enough explanation.

My eyebrows furrowed. "You have a sister?" Well this was new information.

He looked taken aback. "Y-yeah, Alice. Well, actually, she's not my _real_ sister. We adopted her when she was only three years old. And actually we're the same age so I guess I was the same age at the time. It was my mother, really, who wanted to adopt her. She was a very caring and compassionate person, my mother was.

" 'Was'?" I repeated, slightly confused.

Edward looked sullen. "Yeah. She died when we were only eight, of lung failure…"

I stared at him in awe; I didn't know what to say. For him to talk about this to me so _openly_ was astonishing…

He shook his head and continued. "My father remarried two years after to a woman named Corinne." He said this kind of resentfully.

I looked at him. "And you don't like her." It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

He laughed bitterly. "How could ya tell?" he looked at me, eyes hard as stone.

"What's wrong with her?" I wondered in a soft voice.

He shook his head and looked forward. "Nothing's wrong with her, it's just…"

"She's not your mom," I finished.

Edward nodded once sadly and lay down on his side next to me in the grass, taking my hand in his own without any warning whatsoever.

I stared at him in shock. What was he _doing_?! He had a _girlfriend_, for god's sake!

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, slightly scared, slightly just in shock. My whole body was shaking.

"Bella, please, for _once_ just don't talk." And he leaned down and crashed his lips to mine.

Finally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The playlist:

"When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne

"Jillian" by Within Temptation

"Take Me or Leave Me" from _Rent_

"Admit It!!!" by Say Anything

"Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade

"Misery Business" by Paramore

**A/N:** Wow. Longest chapter so far. Haha, anyways though, hope you liked this chapter. Starting from Bella's line " 'But now…' I looked away off into the forest." I wrote all the rest of that in about two hours, from four in the morning until six a.m. It was… interesting, to say the least. lol

Anyways, hope you liked this. Thanks to all who review…!! I love you all…!!

MUAH!!

--jane.


	9. Saturday

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all who reviewed the last chapter. It makes me completely happy to hear all your wonderful thoughts and opinions. And there were so _many, _too. Keep it up please!!

**Hahaha****, yeah,** I actually was going to wait longer for them to have their first kiss but then… I think that the characters took over and just did what they wanted, so… yeah. They kissed. Meh. Whatever. It works. [lol

**And another thing…??** I'm actually pretty surprised at how many people were all like "Poor Emmett!!" Oh god, it made me laugh. Out of **20** reviews on that last chapter—making it the most reviewed chapter actually lol—, there were there were at least 3 reviewers who kept saying that, although it kind of feels like more. [lmao

**Jaden Ink: **Yeah, that's actually one of my favorite quotes from this story so far, as well. –insert smiley emoticon here—and no, well, I guess you'll just have to read this chapter to find out about her reaction. Hehehe… -evil grin-

**STATS: ** 13,454 Words, 7 Chapters, 85 Reviews, 3851 Hits, 1 C2—Lexiconers, 19 Faves, and 44 Alerts. Thanks so much guys!! MUAH!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Umm, yeah… -shifty eyes- I don't own it…?? So please don't sue me you icky lawyers… -hides behind nearby tree-

**"Thanks ****For**** the Memories"**

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Saturday"**

I'm not going to lie and say that his kiss sucked or anything. On the contrary, I actually think that this had to be the absolute best kiss of my entire life. And of course I had been kissed hundreds of times before—and by _Emmett_ of all people!—so that's really saying something. This kiss far surpassed all others.

My arms wrapped around his neck in an effort to bring him even more on top of me. I simply couldn't get close enough to him.

But he stopped after a moment, much to my dismay, tearing his lips away from mine. I couldn't help it, I whined. Why couldn't he just stay there forever?! He laid his forehead on mine, my arms still wrapped around his neck.

My breathing was coming out ragged.

But apparently not as ragged as his.

"Bella…" Instead of coming out smooth like it should have been, my name was said in multiple syllables.

I closed my eyes again and brought his face back down to mine. We stayed kissing like that for several minutes, our kisses gradually deepening in passion before breaking apart finally, collapsing back onto the grass.

I tried to catch my breath. After a few tries it slowly went back to normal, as did Edward's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. A strange and yet somehow utterly real blur.

Edward and I had raced home after realizing the time after our little make-out session back in the field that day. I made it in the door of the house only to have Charlie and Renée throw a fit and yell at me, asking me where I'd been. Luckily they didn't ground me, since I'd never really done anything too terribly bad before. This time was a warning. If it happened again, _then_ I would be grounded for two weeks, no phone, no computer, _nothing_.

And especially—as they pointed out—no Emmett.

In classes the next few days Edward and I were completely nice to each other of course, stealing secret glances at each other all the while. Apparently our kiss had meant something to him too as well, since it seemed he didn't want to forget it even happened.

As well he shouldn't, seeing as he's the one that started it in the first place anyways.

Mr. Lott—not unsurprisingly—looked at us strangely when he saw us acting this way and getting along so well. I didn't blame him. It _was_ kind of weird to see first-hand.

On Thursday between fifth and sixth periods I caught Edward's arm as he was walking to his next class and pulled him into the school's supply closet with me.

He smiled and brought his lips to mine as soon as the door clicked shut; he'd already known my plan, I'd whispered it to him this morning during work time of Chemistry class. We were _supposed_ to be working on homework. What Edward and I were doing was more like conspiring. And then he started playing footsie with me, completely distracting me even _more_ from what I was supposed to be doing.

He kept his lips on mine for a moment before moving on to my neck. I tried to think coherently but wasn't doing such a great job at it. He was just getting so _good_ at distracting me…

"So do you… um… want to, um… come over… tonight?" I finally got out, heart pounding in my chest. "E-Emmett's coming over for dinner but I can, um… leave the window open for you…"

I felt him nod his head as he continued to kiss all over. God he was getting good at that… He had the ability to make me not think _and_ not breathe.

We heard the two-minute bell sound and Edward pulled away reluctantly.

"Hold it mister," I told him as he began to leave the room, groaning. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around to give him one more gossamer kiss that would leave me semi-satisfied until later that afternoon.

"Alright. Bye," I said, biting my lip and smiled sweetly, before swiftly coming out of the closet. He knew to wait at least a half a minute, look to see if anyone was there, and then sprint to his sixth period class, in an effort to not be late.

And now, I couldn't wait until detention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett came over that night, as planned, for dinner.

He and I talked in my room for a little while afterwards, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him about our, erm, _situation_.

I couldn't break up with him. I just _couldn't_. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to do such a thing.

I didn't really know how to say the thing about me not really being in love with him anymore. Hell, I might _never_ have actually been in love with him at all. Who really knows? I could have been just fooling myself the entire time, just _thinking_ I was in love with him.

I think maybe I just loved him because he protected me from myself. He made me laugh; he made me happy.

It could very well be possible that I really was in love with him, but… then again, feelings change. After all, it _is_ possible to fall _out _of love. Maybe it's just that you don't know what you do or don't have until someone else comes along and gives it to you.

I wondered if Emmett actually felt the same way that I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward came over after he'd seen Emmett left.

He crawled up the tree outside my bedroom and tried to come through the window without exactly killing himself in the process.

I tried to stifle my giggles—and didn't do a very good job of it—and help him through, taking his arm. We finally got him through successfully, but he ended up falling on top of me, sending me to the floor. It made me laugh even more, sending Edward into quiet little chuckles as well.

I was slightly scared that my parents would get suspicious and come up to my room though. Thankfully, they didn't.

When his laughter died down he stared into my eyes, his expression both serious and loving. It made my smile fade and heart speed up.

Without warning, his lips crashed to mine for about the millionth time that day. My heart was beating even faster inside my chest as he moved his mouth in tune with mine.

We finally pulled back moments later, Edward rolling off of me and onto his back so that he could lie next to me. My breathing was hard; his own was matching mine.

"Are you, um… are you going to tell him… about us?" he caught his breath enough to ask me.

I looked over at him with wide, slightly scared eyes. I couldn't stare into those bright green eyes of his; I knew that if I _did_ then they would persuade me to do something I didn't particularly want to do just yet. So I gazed at the ceiling instead.

"I'll tell him" –I gathered his large hand in mine— "just… when the time is right. Okay?" I asked nervously and looked sadly into his eyes. Surprisingly, they looked understanding.

He simply nodded his head once and gave a small smile. He may have understood what I was doing, but that didn't mean that he exactly _liked_ it. He averted his eyes from mine.

"Hey." I tipped his chin toward me, just like I had done the first day that I officially met him. But once I looked into those pools of green… I was _hooked_. I grabbed his face in hands, closed my eyes and kissed him long and hard, leaning on top of him and tangling my fingers in his strange—but completely beautiful—bronze hair.

I wasn't alone here. Thankfully, a moment later, I felt him respond to me and deepen our interaction with each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday during school Edward and I had our usual make-out sessions between classes while no one else was watching. It was all fine and dandy besides the unfortunate incident that had Rosalie making Edward take her out to dinner at just about the most expensive restaurant in the state. It wasn't a very comforting thing to know that the guy you're _doing things with_ behind your boyfriend's back with was out with another girl. Granted, she _was_ still currently his girlfriend, but… still. He was doing the same thing to Rosalie that I was doing to Emmett.

Saturday, thankfully, both Emmett and Rosalie were busy, leaving Edward and I completely available and to fend for ourselves.

But of _course_ Edward wasn't about to let me be alone on a Saturday night. Emmett had to work and Rosalie's mom took her on a spur-of-the-moment shopping trip day in Seattle. They'd be staying overnight at a hotel there and coming home sometime Sunday afternoon.

"Hey, so you're not busy tonight, are you?" Edward asked when he called me in the late afternoon Saturday. You could almost hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid boy. Just because I wasn't with him or Emmett for _two seconds_ he thought that I wasn't already occupied for the night. Which I wasn't, but…

Sighing, I answered him. "No," I growled through clenched teeth.

I could practically hear him perk up even more. "Great…! Well, um, I'll pick you up in, let's say fifteen minutes then? Alright, bye! See you soon!"

_Click._

I removed the phone from my ear and stared down at it, incredulous.

Sure enough, Edward appeared on my doorstep fourteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds later. Not that I was counting or anything…

I was dressed in my brand new Old Navy coral and purple-colored flowered sundress, all over blue bell-bottom jeans and a cream and coral shirt filled with hearts. I left my hair down, since it was actually behaving for me today, being wavy and all.

I opened the door only to see an astonished-looking Edward standing there, who was gazing at me longingly. Actually, it was more like _staring_.

A grin broke out on my face. "Are… you okay?" I asked with a small laugh, smiling the whole time.

He shook out his head, looking at the ground. "I just… can't believe how beautiful you are. I can't believe that you would pick _me_ out of all other guys out there; you could have _any_ one…" He had a huge goofy grin on his feature as he turned his gaze on me.

"Well clearly you've lost your mind then. I'm not that great; take it from someone who knows," I muttered and I wasn't quite sure if he heard me or not. "Now come on _lover boy_," I grabbed his elbow in my hand and led us out the front door, locking it behind myself. My parents were out for the night at some place or another. I think tonight it was just the standard: dinner and a movie at the local theater.

"So…" I said slowly once we were in Edward's car, pursing my lips. "Where ya taking me?"

He grinned mischievously in response and shook his head a little. "Not a chance." He only grinned more and I could see the obvious twinkle in his eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward stopped the car next to others that were parked on the grass.

I looked around to see where exactly we were.

And then I saw _it_. The annual carnival of Forks, Washington, was finally here.

I smiled over at Edward who simply took my hand in his and—bringing it up to his face—placed a simple kiss on the back of it. It made my grin grow more pronounced and my face light up. Butterflies were sent flying in my stomach.

How did he _do_ that?! _How_ could one simple action make my heart swell so much? Whatever it was, I sure hoped this feeling wouldn't go away. Ever.

"You brought me to a carnival…?" A smile was on my lips before I knew it and soon tears were almost forming in my eyes.

"You said a few days ago that you wanted to go to an amusement park and since the nearest one is hours away, I figured we could settle for this. It's closer, so therefore more time to spend here." He smiled wide and it only made e do so in return.

"Well then, that was very sweet of you," I said, trying my best to be seductive and sexy, but—who knows?—I very well may have failed completely. I leaned over to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. If he had moved any, he-

And—what do ya know—he turned his head at the last second and—considering the fact that my mouth was open in shock at what he'd just done—I ended up kissing him full on the mouth.

After the initial shock had worn off the both of us though, we melted into each other, hands tangled in hair and pressed up tight against each other. I breathed in his heavenly scent as we parted moments later, my head in the crook of his neck.

Edward pulled away—much to my dismay—and looked at me quizzically. "Bella Swan, what _are_ you doing…?" His eyebrows pulled together in confusion and curiosity.

I gazed up into his beautiful green eyes and immediately became flabbergasted. "Uh, I, um…" My voice trailed off and I decided to change the topic. "Carnival, right? Yeah, let's go," I rushed to open the car door and stepped out. Edward was beside me a moment later, smiling.

It was a beautiful sight to see, what with all the lights from the rides lighting the night sky. I looked around the place, grinning like a mad woman.

I turned to go, grabbing Edward's hand in mine and started walking, but he stood frozen in place, looking around at all the rides. It made me stagger backwards.

I glanced at him, puzzled, what the hell was wrong with him.

"Edward…?" I questioned. He continued to stare until he heard his name being called.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?" He blinked his eyes a few times in order to concentrate his focus on me.

"Are you alright?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him. And then it clicked. "Oh my god…" A smile slowly made its way on my face. "You're afraid of amusement park rides…!" I yelled accusingly.

Edward seemed tongue-tied. "Wha-no, I'm not! Y-you don't know what you're talking about," he said, waving a finger at me.

I couldn't help but bellow out a laugh. "O-okay," I said sarcastically. "Is the all-wonderful Edward Masen _actually_scared of something? My, what a shocker." I put my hand to my mouth in mock surprise. When I saw the shy look on his face it only made me laugh harder. But then the hurt started to settle into his features and I let up a little on the chuckling.

"Alright, sorry, sorry," I smiled, getting the last of the giggles out of my system and attempted seriousness. I kept his hand in mine and looked up into his eyes. "So…" I started, saying it slowly. "What's so bad about them…?" I looked at him expectantly.

He fixed his gaze on mine.

"I guess I'm just not one for thrills…" He smiled sheepishly. It was absolutely adorable if you ask me.

"Well we'll just have to change that, now won't we?" I laughed, pinching his cheek like an old relative does at Christmas time.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go." And he started to stalk off toward a ride. I followed close by his side, gathering his hand in my own. He must not have thought that I was being _that_ mean to him, since he didn't try to fight me off. I could see that his pride was more important though than his being embarrassed and actually having to admit that he's not perfect and just human like everybody else.

We stopped at the scrambler first, you know the one ride that you sit two to a seat and it goes around in a circle and goes up and down…? Yeah, that thing.

It was a blast. Well, if you ask _me_ anyway… I was screaming out of joy the entire time. Edward simply sat beside me, the wind blowing his beautiful bronze hair all over the place, breathing hard. He shut his eyes tight. I was guessing that he was wishing he was anywhere but here. It was obvious in the way he was acting.

We stood in line and got on the roller coaster next. Although it wasn't very big—since it was only a small town carnival, after all—those things could go _fast_…! It can really get your adrenaline pumping if you try not to worry so much about the possibility of dying, which was what Edward was doing the entire time while we were on it.

I decided to slow it down for him next. Hmm… maybe bumper cars would make him feel better…? True, it wasn't the slowest ride in the world, but at least you got to go your own speed, right? What could be so wrong with that?!

And besides, it's not like there are that many slow rides at a carnival. It's meant to be _fun_, not bore the hell out of you…

Honestly, why would Edward bring me to a carnival if he wasn't even going to enjoy it himself?!

But then it dawned on me. He was doing this all for _me_… Oh god, he's the sweetest guy I think I've ever met.

And how do I repay him…? I kick the shit out of him on the bumper cars, only because he won't go the speed I want him to. Oh jeez, I'm _horrible_…

So there I was, bumping into Edward's blue car with my own red one. "Go faster, Edward, damn it!" I yelled at him.

He merely glowered at me and slammed into me. Heh. Maybe I really _could_ change his whole perspective about amusement park rides in one night…

Once we were out of the cars, Edward took me over to the Ferris wheel.

"You'll actually _enjoy_ the Ferris wheel?" I asked scathingly, looking up at him.

He rolled his at me once again, making me smile in triumph. _That's what I thought…_

We were at the front of the line finally after some mean little kids budged in front of us. I glared at them when they did. Humph.

My good mood was suddenly back, though, when we sat in the seat of the Ferris wheel and actually started going. Edward seemed slightly scared so I decided to try and distract him from his obvious fear.

"So what's Alice like, then?"

Edward turned his head sharply to look at me blankly. "You remembered her name?"

I raised my eyebrows. Of course I remembered her name. It had only been—what—six days, I don't forget things _that_ easily…

But then again, he had only said it in passing, not really delving into his whole relationship with her.

He stared off into the night, seemingly looking at all the lights of the carnival. "She's great. Actually, I'd have to say that she's one of my best friends. We did everything growing up together. I'd say that she's practically my counterpart. Sure, she can be a little annoying sometimes, what with interrupting me at inopportune times, but I love her just the same.

"She absolutely _loves_ to shop, goes at the _very least_ twice a week. It's a good thing my parents have money, or else we'd be living in a box somewhere probably." He laughed. It made me smile as I looked at him in admiration. Alice obviously had a huge part in his life and heart. "She's absolutely great, though. I love her with every fiber of my being, even if we aren't related by blood. As you can tell, we're really close. Have you ever felt that sort of connection to anyone before?" He turned his head to look at me.

I laughed a little. "Like _that_?! Uh, no, I don't think I've ever felt anything that strong before." I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Would you maybe want to meet her sometime?" Edward's voice came out of the silence between us after a moment or two.

I looked up at him and barely smiled but the feelings that were going on inside of me were better than I could even express facially.

"I'd like that," I agreed, smiling just a little, although I think he got my message.

"Good," he smiled back and let me lean my head on his shoulder, in complete bliss.

And even if my happiness was only fleeting, it made me feel better than ever, like nothing could ever go wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Playlist pour ****ze****chaptre****…**

"Call Me Irresponsible" by Michael Buble

"Love Today" by Mika

"El Tango De Roxanne" from _Moulin Rouge_

"Deathbed" by Relient K

"1234" by Feist

"When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne

"Extraordinary" by Mandy Moore

**A/N: **Oh wow… Longest chapter I think that I've EVER written. Like, in my entire life. O.O Yikes-a-bee… It was NINE FREAKING PAGES on Word… Whew.

**Anyway though, **hope you all liked this chapter, and SOOOO sorry it took me so long to get it up here. Ugh. Major writer's block for this chapter, but oh well, lots of Edward/Bella FLUUFFFF, as you can probably tell [lol hahaha

**But ****anywho****…** review please?? That'd be super. : Thanks to all who read and review, I love you mucho…!!

MUAH!!

--jane.


	10. Need Mucho Help

Oh god, I feel so bad about doing this… But it's just that I'm having **MAJOR** writer's block right now… I have, like, _no idea_ about what should happen in the next/eighth chapter, there are just like, no thoughts going through this brain of mine right now. I seriously think my brain is faulty right now…

_**So…**_if you all would be willing to let me know your opinions on this, that would be MUCHO appreciated and I would love you forever. I'd even mention you in the next chapter if you'd want… I just really need ideas and they aren't coming to me right now. So… any help? Please and thank you…!!

--jane.


	11. This Is Not a Side Effect

**A/N:** Oh god you guys… I just want to thank you all for all the support I'm getting from you. It makes me feel so loved. -gushes- And also, thanks for so many reviews, I'm already well over a hundred. And has anyone else noticed that the pages and pages of Twilight stories has gone over 200 now, too…[[lol I saw that and it totally made me laugh… Anyways though, thanks so much to guys for reading and reviewing so much, it totally makes me happy. –insert smiley face here lol-

**DISCLAIMER: **If you _really_ think that I own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse… then you are seriously deluded.

**I would** also like to extend a huge thank you to all of my loyal reviewers, those such as Querida101, blackirises, Ginormous Fantastic Everything, Sky Cullen, bears12, Vampiregal22, HEY YOU with the glasses,r0b0tic vampir, hopelessromantic1212, Jaden Ink, and DMLefty. Thank you all…!! MUAH!!

This chapter has a slight lemon in it, so this is just a warning to you all. I think it's more implying it though. In other words, more suggestive than an actual lemon.I should probably say that this one is rated M just in case though. Enjoy, all:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: "It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine. I Am Thinking it Must Be Love"

Monday at school I saw Edward kissing Rosalie as they stepped out of his car. She was pressed up against the BMW by Edward, his hands on either side of her, blocking her in with no escape.

I stood frozen in my place in the parking lot, unable to find the strength to move.

It was pathetic I know, since I had full knowledge that he was still dating her, even if he was seeing me behind her back, the same as I was doing to Emmett. And I felt completely guilty about that fact, too, don't get me wrong. But even still, I couldn't help but feel jealous that that blonde bitch princess was full-on kissing that guy that I was "with" as of last week.

They stopped kissing and started walking my way—toward the school—one arm snaked around Rosalie's waist.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and I looked up and to my right to see Emmett standing there. He was looking down at me with a look that was a mixture of sullen and concern.

I smiled weakly at him. Truthfully though, I felt like I could cry my eyes out right about then.

Emmett came down to my height—making me laugh kind of shakily at the sight of how cute and sweet it was—and looked me straight in the eyes, his own searching mine and scrutinizing my face.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

I shook my head, forcing myself not to cry, and smiled sweetly at him. "Nothing, it's… it's nothing, Em," I lied and smiled again.

"You sure…?" he asked in that playful tone of his I'd become accustomed to over the years. It made me laugh.

"I'm sure," I clarified and grinned again.

Emmett stopped leaning down to my level and stood up straight, smiling in triumph. He had obviously succeeded in what he'd been trying to do, that being making me laugh and smile. "Good then. I certainly wouldn't want my girl being unhappy." He grinned at me and grabbed my hand in his.

I grinned in return to assure him I wasn't still sad.

A song suddenly popped into my head right then.

_If you can't be with the one you love_

_Love the one you're with_

My mind finally clicked right there. Love? Huh? No… It _couldn't_ be… I'd only known Edward for two _weeks_…! I couldn't _possibly_ be in love with him. It was insane. Absolutely _deluded_.

But then… what else could you really call what I was feeling for him…? This certainly wasn't just any mere high school _crush,_ or any other term used to describe that. So then… maybe this _was_ love…

Who knows? I mean, honestly, I'd never been in love before—according to Edward anyway—and so who's to say I would really know what it felt like when the time came?

Emmett dropped me off at my first class of the day, gave me a short but sweet kiss and strode off toward his own classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tensions were running high during chemistry that day. We were once again doing a lab, much to my dismay. I would much rather have it been a silent work day. At least _then_ Edward couldn't nag about what was bothering me.

He was towering over me while I measured hydrochloric acid into a beaker.

"Bella, what's wrong with you today? You've hardly talked to me at all. Was it something I did…?" _Hah. Yeah it was something you_ did, _you jackass._ _Um, hello?! Kissing Rosalie?_ _While I was right THERE?!_ _I don't CARE if you didn't SEE me, I was there either way…! So yeah, I'd say it's something you did…_

I looked up at him with emotionless wide eyes, seeming nonchalant.

"No, why in the world would you say that? You haven't done anything, Edward." I smiled to let him know I—and our situation, too, for that matter—was all right.

He stared at me for a minute, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. "Well… if you're sure…" I could tell that I'd caught him off guard.

I nodded a few times, giving him a small smiled. "Yup. I'm good."

After a moment of scrutinizing my face, he perked up. "Great." He leaned down to my level, just like Emmett had done. "So then you'd be willing to sacrifice your passing time to join me in the supply closet again, m'lady…?" he whispered in my ear so that no one else could hear him.

"Of course," I whispered back, and smiled hugely from ear to ear, and actually _meant_ it this time.

As I looked over his shoulder though, I could see Jessica Stanley glancing at Edward and me suspiciously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told Emmett that I still had detention that week. He let me go willingly and as soon as he was out of sight I jumped into Edward's BMW. He sped out of the parking lot smiling and took me to his and Rosalie's spot, which had recently evolved into our own.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to get to the field. I could hear the river not too far away.

I turned around and once again took his hands in mine, walking backward and smiling hugely.

But of course I ended up tripping over a rock and falling down with a tiny yelp, bringing Edward down with me.

When I looked up into his twinkling green eyes they were filled with amusement and I could hear the soft chuckle that escaped his throat.

It made me smile too, but more because of how happy he was. It was hard to believe that _I_ was the cause of that happiness.

His laughter subsided and I stared up at him, only to see him biting his lip in hesitation. I couldn't understand what hesitation there could possibly—

He cut off my thoughts by leaning down the few inches that were separating us and crashed his lips to mine in just about the sweetest and most passionate kiss I'd ever had.

My fingers wound in his beautiful bronze hair while his own hands placed themselves firmly on my hips. And before I knew it, one hand was sliding up my shirt and rubbing my stomach lovingly with his slender fingers. I moaned into his kiss. My heart beat was speeding up and I couldn't control my actions. As if by some unknown force, my hands slid from his hair, down his back, and to his the front of his jeans, where they fumbled with the button that held them closed.

Much to my disappointment, Edward broke off the kiss, looking dazed and perplexed.

"Bella, I… you… do you, um…" his voice trailed off and I interrupted his mumblings by bringing his back down to mine.

_Yes!_ I thought as my hands finally succeeded in undoing the button and sliding down the zipper of his jeans. As I tugged on them to actually get them down—noticing his black and red boxers underneath—I think he was getting the hang of it, for he broke apart from me for a split second to take off his shirt before crashing his lips once again to mine.

I could feel his sculpted chest through the fabric of my shirt. _Oh hell…_ I thought, and threw off my own shirt just as he'd done only moments before.

I could feel his gaze on my chest, seeing as how I was now only wearing a bra and was half-naked. I tried not to lose my nerve though. After all, there was guy on top of me who was only in his boxers and nothing else.

"Bella, are you… are you sure you want to?" he asked worriedly.

I looked up into his face, placed a hand on his cheek, and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I am," I clarified and smiled gleefully.

Edward panted a bit before smiling at me in return. "Good. Me too." And he brought his lips back to mine and engulfed them in another one of his mind-blowing kisses.

I could feel him undo the zipper of my Levi's jean skirt and pull it down, along with my underwear, while I simultaneously brought down his boxers to his ankles. A moment later he entered me, making me scream in both pain and pleasure, but mostly it was the latter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We lay together in the grass afterwards. One arm was bent behind Edward's head, while the other wrapped around my recently-clothed waist. My head lay on his chest while we stared at the sky.

"Bella…?" he said, breaking the silence. It certainly hadn't been silent moments before, however…

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" he asked delicately.

The question made me look up at him and smile softly. "Well what d'you think, ya big lug?" I said and chuckled a little.

His hand that was around my waist linked together with mine as he leaned down to kiss me once again. Somewhere in all the kissing, though, he'd lifted us up so that we were standing. Well really, he was more like letting me lean against him; I was practically jello in his arms…

When he broke away he smiled. Kind of mischievously, I might add… What was he…

"Good. So then you wouldn't mind if I did this, then." And he grabbed me in his arms and started running. I screamed when he jumped into the river, making a huge splash as we both hit the water, Edward still holding me against him.

My _god_, that water was _freezing_… _Edward. Is.Dead._I thought, glaring at him.

I broke away from him and started trudging toward shore, my clothes heavy against my body.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?" he asked in a highly amused voice.

"Getting away from _you_," I sneered, still stalking off toward safety.

"Uh uh," he pulled me back to him, clutching my soaking shirt in his hand. "I'm not letting you go _anywhere_." He smiled crookedly and dazed me momentarily before leaning down to kiss me.

"I guess you aren't," I said in an amazed voice after we pulled away.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "So. Wanna go for a swim, seeing as how we're already in here?" He was grinning like a madman. I couldn't help but reciprocate it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He brought me home about two hours later after we realized how dark it was getting. The sun had already gone down and the grey clouds were settling in. I wondered absently if it was going to rain.

We were making out in his car—me being stupid and not realizing that someone could very well be inside the house right now and see me with someone who was certainly _not_ my boyfriend—moments after he parked in the driveway. We were both still sopping wet from our late afternoon swim in the river, but I don't think either of us cared.

Edward sighed as we broke apart, looking down at our entwined hands. "I think my car seats are completely ruined now," he complained half-heartedly and brought one hand up to stroke my cheek lovingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well it's entirely your fault that we went swimming in the first place, you weirdo." I smiled and laughed a little. He was honestly very cute when he was complaining. Not that he wasn't cute all the time, but… well, you know what I mean.

Edward beamed. "Well, yes, but you can't seriously tell me you didn't have fun."

I pretended to think about it for a moment, cocking my head from side to side, then laughed, stopping. "Yeah. It was great," I said sincerely.

I turned my head—incidentally making Edward's thumb brush against my jaw line—and noticed the time. 6:47 p.m. Ugh…

I hated to leave him. But then again, I couldn't stay in this car—in soaking clothes, no less—forever.

I turned back to meet his beautiful jade green eyes. "Sorry. I should really go in. I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. If I kissed him anywhere else, it'd be sure to get out of hand.

Grabbing my school bag I stepped out of Edward's car and walked inside the house. _Please don't be home, please don't be home_, I silently chanted. _Please don't be-_

"Bella," my mother Renée said cheerfully.

_Shit._

"You're home. Where ya been, sweetie?" she asked as I came into the kitchen. "Why are you all wet…?" she asked, confused, as she took in my appearance.

I quickly thought up a lie. "It's, uh, raining out there." _Nice, Bella_, real _nice_. _Could you_ be _any more blunt?!_

Renée looked out the kitchen window, eyebrows scrunched together. "No it's not." She looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Oh, well, it must've stopped then," I tried to redeem myself and let out a shaky laugh, backing out of the kitchen in the process. "Alright, well, I'm gonna go do my homework." I didn't give her time to react. Instead, I bolted up the stairs to my room, shutting the door behind me.

"But wait," she called up to me. "Don't you want any dinner? I'm making steak and baked potatoes, and your father and I would really like it if we could eat like a _family_ for once."

"Sorry, Mom. Not really that hungry right now. I'll come down later if I really get a craving for something though, 'kay?"

I could hear her pause. I don't think she wanted to let me go, but she did anyways. "Alright, fine. Come see me before you go to sleep, though."

"Yup."

Well thank god _that_ was over… Because right then, all I really wanted to do was think back to the afternoon's events.

I'd fallen asleep with the window open and was woken up two hours later by someone gently shaking me. My eyes fluttered open to see Edward hovering over me, smiling slightly.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Mmm. Hi," I greeted him, stretching my sleep away and smiling. "What're ya doin' here?" I wasn't being mean or anything, I was merely curious.

He jerked his head. "You left the window open," he chuckled. "You do know how dangerous that is, don't you? _Anyone_ could get through that thing. Do you _honestly_ want your house to be robbed and have every precious thing to you stolen?" he scolded me, but I could see the playfulness under his serious façade.

I sat up, grumbling. "Sorry, _Dad_," I said sarcastically and smiled.

"Yeah, well just don't let it happen again, young lady," he said, pointing a finger at me and burst out laughing, in which I happily joined him.

When we stopped moments later, he asked the much dreaded question, looking down at my hand in his.

"Are you going to tell him soon?"

"That depends. Are you going to tell Rosalie?" I countered.

There was a short silence that followed before he finally spoke. "No," he replied sadly, almost whispering it.

"Then don't be such a god damn hypocrite, Edward," I chided him. "Don't sit there and tell me I should break up with Emmett when you can't even do the same with _your_ _own_ girlfriend," I said with a certain hardness I don't think I'd ever used on him before.

"Bella, I… I wouldn't know what to say…"

Like _that_ was any excuse.

"You say you met someone else, Edward. You say you don't love her anymore, that you maybe never did. It really isn't that hard of a thing to _do_, Edward."

"Bella, I… I can't make that decision just yet. I need time to think about it…" He paused, and at first I thought he was going to let it go, but then he turned on me all of a sudden. "And besides, what about _you?!_ If it's so damn easy, then how come _you_ haven't done it yet?!" he spat, and I could feel the hurt settle in.

"I already told you, Edward. I need time," I said, my patience waning.

"And _I_ told _you_ that I can't make my decision yet," he opposed.

I glared and let out a incredulous breath. "I think you just did." I ripped my hand from his and walked over to the window, opening it.

It took a moment for Edward to see what I meant, as he stayed sitting on my bed. But when he finally got the hint he sullenly got up and walked over to where I was standing, took one last look at me for the night, and climbed out and down the tree there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Musique

"Love Story" by Katharine McPhee

"First Time" by Lifehouse

"Beautiful Disaster" by Jon McLaughlin

"Before It's Too Late" by the Goo Goo Dolls

"Frequently Baby" by Melee

"The Curse of Curves" by Cute Is What We Aim For

**A/N:** So there you have it. They made love and broke up all in one chapter. Hah. And okay, I know, that ending totally sucked. No need to tell me. . Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, and I'd like to thank ALL of you for letting me know your ideas when I got stuck. Erm, yeah, so I hope you enjoyed their little, uh, "interaction" up there. I'd been trying to fit that into the story somehow, but wasn't sure 1.) if you'd all appreciate that all, or 2.) if you'd like them to, uh, "do it" somewhere in the story.

But anyways, I got a lot of other ideas from you guys, which I'll hopefully be using in the next few chapters. Thanks for all your help…!!

Oh and don't worry, the story should pick up some more in the next few chapters. This was a kinda-sorta filler chapter. Meh. [[lol

Anyways, either way, I hope you enjoyed it and, um, some reviews for the poor writer…??

-jingles tin can-

Reviews always make the poor writer happy. :D


End file.
